Warp dot com: The Discovery
by Unhealthy Obsessions
Summary: Take two teens from the modern world and throw them into the turmoil of Narnia. What do you get? Why, an all around adventure and confusion, of course! Based off the movie by Disney
1. Prelude, Part One: Alexander

**Disclaimer: **Alexander and his father belong to me, but not Chronicles of Narnia. Good 'ol C.S Lewis owns them.

**A/N: **This is the first part of the prelude to the first of the Warp . com series. Hopefully it can sustain you untill the second part of the prelude is written. And if you are confused by the end of this chapter, good. You're supposed to be. And yes, there is a PotC line. There may be more from other movies in later chapters. Oh, and if it's not true that there's more alcohol and it's cheaper in England, I'm sorry. If it is true, then yay. I got something right.

Alright, I'll shut up now. Time for you to read!

**Prelude, Part One – Alexander**

Alexander Kinsley hated computers.

He sighed – rather loudly – and continued with his research. You guessed it – English project. The 16-year-old junior clicked on a link to 'encyclopedia . com.' He mumbled some curse when a pop-up obscured his vision of the 'ever helpful' (that's _sarcasm_ for those who need to be informed) encyclopedia site. As he clicked the little 'x,' he was quite surprised when the screen went totally white.

Wait.. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning of this.. interesting day…

------

Alex reached over and shut off his alarm clock, which was screeching these very annoying little beeps at him. When had the damn thing gotten so _loud_? He yawned, slowly sitting up and absentmindedly scratching his head.

He was definitely not a morning person.

Groggily looking around, he sighed and tossed the covers off him, standing up and stumbling into the bathroom down the hall.

Meet Alexander Kinsley, all five-foot-seven inches of him. His hair's a light brown, streaked with blonde, and curls over his eyes and just brushes his shoulders. He's what you would call a 'bookworm,' and therefore not the most popular guy at school. He much rather bury himself in a good book, or practice archery then bother with girls or other things. He isn't horrible to look at, though, with his slightly long hair and almost golden hazel eyes. They were once full of light and life, those eyes, but ever since the death of his mom and his dad's recent transfer from being a fun-loving father to a drunken idiot. The boy was able to find council in books, though. Not to mention trying to hit the bulls-eye with a mere arrow and a bow. He had taught himself, ever since his father had bought him a beginner's bow, and was now pretty good.

He managed to get himself back into his room, attempted to comb his unruly hair, and finally threw on a fresh T-shirt and jeans before lumbering down the steps. He passed the living room door and saw his father passed out on the couch, a whiskey bottle still in his hand.

"Right where I left you," Alex mumbled in a slightly sleepy American accent.

With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen, toasted some bread, picked up his bag, and left for school.

------

Now.. the school day isn't that important, so I won't bother you with the boring details. Let's see.. where should we jump too.. Ah, yes. The walk home. Particular nasty afternoon, it was.

------

Alexander looked up at the rain -through strands of light hair that clung to his face - with disdain. He hated England's weather. They had moved here, his father and him, after his mother had died. His dad said it was because there were more jobs here. Alex knew it was because there was more alcohol and less to pay for it.

Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder again – it had been sliding off – he continued to trudge home, wondering what the hell he was going to do for his English project.

'Pick a certain topic or subject and research it, writing a full description and all the information you found **in your own words**' Yeah. _That_ was specific. He may get good grades, but English was definitely his worst subject. Which was odd, considering how much he loved to read.

He raised his head, looking around. No one else was out. He didn't blame them, with this weather.

Wait..

There _was_ someone else. He squinted through the dark and rain. Naw, just a girl, running across the street. She met his eyes and continued on. As did Alex, eyes turned foreword once more.

But this time something elsecaught his eyes. Was.. was that a _lion_? He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, but the large cat was gone. He blinked and shook his head. Great. Now he was seeing things. The sooner he got home, the better. Something about the rain and the rumbling of thunder seemed.. foreboding.

He finally arrived at the familiar steps of his house, and was soon inside and hanging up his dripping-wet jacket, knowing his father wouldn't give a damn if there was a huge puddle on the kitchen floor. The alcoholic didn't notice much of anything anymore, let alone his own son. Alex absent-mindedly wondered how he was still living. He rarely ate or went outside. Whether God had a sense of humor and kept him alive to 'entertain' Alex or his father just had the devil's luck, he didn't know.

"Where have you been?" a rough, slurred voice demanded of him as the junior passed the living room. The boy stopped, looking into the messy room.

"At school, dad," he replied flatly, and left before his father could answer. All he heard was incoherent mumbling as he escaped into his room.

------

Now.. this brings us to where we are now. Alex had been on the computer for quite some time now, still not sure just what he was researching. The storm was _still _going on, and frankly, he didn't care. Then that stupid little pop-up came up.

------

As he clicked the little 'x,' he was quite surprised when the screen went totally white. Wait.. not _totally_ white. Suddenly, little black words formed in the center of the screen. He frowned and squinted at the screen.

"'Welcome to Warp-dot-com,'"Alex read aloud. Then, as suddenly as it had turned white, the entire screen went black.

So did Alex's world.


	2. Prelude, Part Two: Alanna

**Disclaimer: **Alanna, Phillip, and their parents are mine. All... mine. And Alex. But I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. Pity.

**A/N: **This is the second part of the prelude to the first of the Warp . com series. I updated faster then I thought was possible. (Go me!) I'm working on.. I think three different stories at once, and that's lot for me. I will try to update weekly (Or more then that) but if I don't, I'm sorry. Oh, and this happens on the same day as the previouschapter.

**MaskedSoldier:** Yes! A review! Thank you, and yes, Alex does need some fun. Of course, he'll get way more then he bargained for. -snicker-

**Prelude, Part Two – Alanna**

"Get _off_ me!" yelled Alanna Winten to her little brother, who was _conveniently _attached to her leg. The seven-year-old boy looked up at her, blue eyes as big as he could make them.

"But _Alan_! I wanna play with you," he whined, using his nickname for her. Of course, she absolutely hated it. She finally managed to pry him off.

"I have to go to school, and so do you! Get your bag, or we'll be late!"

It was early morning in the Winten house, and her father was already at work. Her mother was, of course, still sleeping. Sure, she loved the independence she got from her lazy mother and workaholic father, but her little brother tended to dampen the freedom. The little boy groaned and finally picked up his back.

"I hate school," he muttered in a boyish British accent as he followed his sister out the door. Alanna let a little smile spread across her face as she looked down at him.

"'Hate is a strong word, Phillip,'" she said, mocking what their father had once said to them. Phillip giggled and continued walking.

This is Alanna Winten, a 15-year-old brunette that's lived in England all her life. Her straight hair's layered, and continues to get in her eyes. Her forest green eyes, that is. She's what you'd call athletic, and her sweat pants and T-shirt complete the look. If you must label her, I suppose 'popular girl' would do,but she doesn't fuss with her appearance all that much. She gets annoyed by her little brother, but loves him all the same. Running's her joy, and if she isn't home or with her friends, one can find her either jogging around town or around the track. Even though she isn't the greatest academic student, she doesn't mind school, surprisingly. Gym is, of course, her best subject.

The sophomore continued on her way, her little brother trailing behind, as she walked to school like any other normal morning.

------

As I said before, the school day isn't important. So, onward we go to after class.

------

"See you later, Em," Alanna said to her friend as she walked down the steps. That was when the rain started. Emily was laughing from behind her, safe and dry under an overhang.

"You should've brought an umbrella, Winten!" she called. Alanna looked back and grinned.

"Unlike you, Em, I love the rain," she shot back, waving before looking foreword again.

She was about halfway home when she thought she heard something. Looking around, she stopped, hearing it again. It was a roar. But.. there were no lions around here. (obviously) Shaking her head, she started jogging, loving how everything seemed to fade away when she ran. A roar.. she was just hearing things.

As she ran, she saw someone.. another high schooler, it looked like. She watched him for a moment – it looked like he hated the rain – then she rounded the corner and came to her house.

_At least I'm not the only one insane enough to walk home in weather like this,_ she mused as she walked into her house.

After getting off her wet jacket and bag, she draped a blanket around her and went off into the kitchen to make a good sandwich.

------

A few hours later, she was in her room, on the computer. Thankfully, her brother went to his friend's house and was there for dinner.

Without her brother here, she was pretty bored. Her mother was downstairs, no doubt watching TV, and her father was still at work. Though her eyes were on the screen, her mind drifted to wondering about that roar she thought she heard.

A particularly loud crash of thunder brought her back to reality, and she frowned when a popup showed on her screen. Mumbling something, she clicked the little 'x.'

Yup, you guessed it. The screen went totally white.

She sighed, thinking her computer had crashed again. No, wait.. there were little black words in the middle of the white screen.

"'Welcome to Warp-dot-com?'" she read aloud, though it turned into a question.

"What the-" she started to say, but then the screen went black.

Then Alanna saw nothing but darkness all around her.


	3. Of course he isn't safe!

**Discalimer: **Again, I own no one except Alex, Alanna, and I suppose Hafaald. She may get more important as the story goes one.

**A/N: **Look! an update! Wh00t! Ok.. back to normalcy. This is the first chapter in the world of Narnia, and it takes place before the 4 siblings go into the wardrobe. I think. xD Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter One – Of Course He Isn't Safe!**

Alexander woke up with a wince and instinctively put a hand to his aching head. Slowly opening his eyes, he gawked at the sight. Snowy branches against a bright sky, and a mist of cloud above him as he breathed. Eyes widening, he sat up and couldn't help but gasp.

A dark forest was all around him, complete with evergreens laden with snow, and other leafless trees shining with even more of the white stuff and what he could only presume was ice. He rubbed his hands together, trying to put the feeling back into them. Where the hell was he, and how'd he get here? Shivering, he managed to stand up, cursing under his breath as he looked down at his bare (save for the socks) feet, meager jeans, and T-shirt. He definitely wasn't dressed for this. Whatever – or wherever for that matter – _this_ was. Rubbing his all but frozen arms, he started to trudge along in the ankle-deep snow, hoping to find some explanation for all this. In spite of everything, the cold and his throbbing head felt all-too real for this to be a dream.

------

Alanna was in the same predicament. Of course, she still had that blanket wrapped around her, so she was a bit better off then Alex. Still, she was no less confused then the other. Her green eyes darted around the area, not much different then a radar, as she tried to find out where she was. A rock here, a tree there. Everything looked so bloody alike! She suddenly stopped, thinking she heard something. Or was it someone? Frowning, she walked towards the sound, which turned out to be mumbling. When she rounded a corner, she found her quarry, and couldn't help but laugh.

It was a boy – not much older then she – and he was (what looked like) attempting to dig himself out of a huge pile of snow. A quick glance to the tree above him told her that he was probably walking under this particularly large wintergreen, and the branch had let go of its weight, dumping all the snow on him.

He looked up at her, finally managing to pull himself out of the thick pile.

"Glad you found that so amusing," he muttered, brushing the snow out of his slightly curly hair.

Alanna quickly regained her composure, but she still couldn't help but smile. She would've shot back a witty remark of her own at him, but another glance around reminded her there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Are we in America?" she asked, referring to his accent. This caused him to frown.

"I could ask you the same thing, only about Britain," he answered, immediately recognizing her own British accent. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I asked you first," she declared, crossing her arms under her blanket. He shook his head.

"I have no idea where the we are, sweetheart," he replied coolly, stepping down from the snow pile. He looked at her closely, frowning. "You seem kinda familiar. What's your name?"

"Alanna," she answered, uncrossing her arms.

"Now I remember! Alanna Winten, track and field star."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," she admonished, shaking her head and taking off her blanket. "Here. You look cold."

"Keep it, sweetheart."

"It's _Alanna_ first of all, and second, I don't have a T-shirt on, unlike you," she chastised, tossing him the blanket, which he automatically caught. Then the sophomore suddenly frowned. "And how do you know my name? Wait.. you're that new kid, aren't you?" she finished before he could answer her question.

"Yeah," he said, throwing it back. She scowled at him and went to toss it back again when a new voice reached her ears.

"If you're done tossing that blanket around, it'd be nice to get your names, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve."

Both teens' head turned to find the source of the voice, and both were equally surprised when they saw a fox standing there. He looked at them intently; tail flicking as he awaited their answer.

"Did.. did that _fox_ just.. _talk _to us?" Alex asked Alanna quietly, as if his voice would scare the animal away. The girl shrugged in response as the fox sighed.

"Yes, I am talking to you two. Have you seen anyone else around here?" he asked them, almost slowly – as if they were young children. Two pairs of eyes – one blue and one green – widened even more, if possible.

"Woah," Alex breathed. Alanna swallowed hard.

"Uh.. I'm Alanna," she answered, her voice louder then the boy's. She elbowed Alex. "He asked for your name," she informed him, glancing over at the junior.

"He's a fox! He shouldn't be _asking_ anything!" he nearly squeaked. Alanna shook her head, looking back at the animal.

"Forgive him. We just.. aren't used to hearing animals talk."

The fox grinned, his grey-green eyes filled with.. well, mischief. What else would you expect from a fox?

"No need to apologize, Daughter of Eve. Is there any more of you?" he asked, sitting down and glancing to the boy before looking back at her. She had an apparent look of confusion, and he explained further. "I mean humans. Any more humans about?"

"No.. but we haven't been here very long," she answered, suddenly feeling comfortable talking to a fox. Perhaps this was all a dream. Nonsense like this always made sense in dreams.

"I haven't seen anyone either," Alex finally spoke, rubbing his arms against the cold. He looked down at his numb feet. "And I'm Alex."

The fox stood, and gave what looked like a bow.

"It is a pleasure meeting you both. Now, come with me. Aslan is waiting." There was a strange shimmer in his eyes when he spoke the name. Alex suddenly felt very small and nervous, but excited and filled with wonder at the same time. Alanna couldn't help but smile at the name, filled with a sudden joy, all her confusion and doubts gone. The fox turned and started to walk, expecting them to follow. They did, even with frozen feet. They walked in silence for a little while, until Alanna finally ventured the question that was on both teens' minds.

"Who's Aslan?"

The fox looked over his shoulder, surprised. "Who's Aslan? Why, the Great Lion, of course!"

Alex frowned. "A _lion_? Is he safe?"

"Of course he isn't safe!" laughed the animal. He looked foreword again. "But he _is_ good."

The teens exchanged glances, both shrugging.

"So.. Alex, is it? What are we supposed to do?" Alanna asked, watching him rub his arms. She sighed and handed him the blanket again. "And do put it on this time, before you turn blue. He gave her a sidelong look of exasperation, but complied.

"I dunno. Follow the Fox, I guess. After all, he seems to know where he's going," he answered, wrapping the blanket around him.

"You go to my school, right?" Alanna asked, changing the subject. Alex answered with a nod.

"Just moved to London," he said curtly.

"London?" the Fox cut in. "That's not in Narnia, is it?"

Alex looked to Alanna – apparently for an explanation – but she only shrugged.

"Narnia? What's that?" he asked. The Fox shook his head.

"Why, Son of Adam, you're in it! Everything from the Lamppost to Cair Paravel is Narnia."

"Lamppost?" Alex asked.

"Cair Paravel?" Alanna inquired at the same time. The Fox chuckled.

"All will be explained soon. We are nearly there," he informed them. Alanna sighed.

"A talking fox, a 'great lion,' a lamppost, and some place called 'Cair Paravel.' This is making no sense," she thought aloud.

"And I'm feeling the cold too much for this to be a dream," Alex finished with a small grin. His words caused the Fox to chuckle.

"Don't worry. With the arrival of Aslan, winter will soon be over. It is already warmer then normal."

This caused the two teens to have even more questions, but they kept silent, hoping that the Fox was right in saying all will be explained soon.

"I'm cold," Alanna said after a while. Alex looked over to her and started to take off the fleece blanket.

Alanna stubbornly shook her head, seeing his motions.

"No, I'm all right. I just wanted to break the silence."

He snorted and shook his head.

"Ah, here we are," the Fox said, and both humans looked up. They came to the top of a ledge, and were amazed at the sight before them. Tents dotted the valley, consisting of yellows, reds, and golds. Flags flapped in the wind, and strange creatures ambled around the camp. They couldn't see very well from here, but both thought they saw cheetahs, rhinos, horses, and.. were those _centaurs_? The fox started to walk down the hill, the teens following after a bit of hesitation.

"Is it just me, or is it getting warmer?" asked Alex.

"Aslan," Alanna whispered, almost afraid of the word. "The Fox said that spring will soon be here because of his arrival."

They continued in silence until the reached the bottom of the hill. As they walked through the encampment, they were taken aback at all the creatures they thought only existed in fairy tales.

"Centaurs, fauns, dwarves," Alex counted off, being the smarter one in the area of legends and folklore. Among these were some animals: cheetahs, rhinos (as mentioned before) and even badgers. While the two teens stared, they noticed that they too were being watched.

The Fox suddenly stopped, and the girl and boy nearly tripped over him, forgetting to watch where they were going. They stopped, looking at a large red and gold tent. Their guide bowed, long with all the other creatures around them. Exchanging a look, the teens followed suite, not wanting to be out of place. They kept their eyes trained on the tent, though, and both gasped when they saw what emerged.

A lion was what they expected, and that's what they saw. Even so, they knew this was no mere lion. His velvety paws were huge, but were small in comparison to his darker mane. It framed his almost fierce – but soft at the same time – face, then trailed down his neck and chest, coming to a stop in the middle of his back. Golden eyes regarded them, and when he spoke, his voice was a kind rumble.

"Welcome, Alex, Son of Adam. Welcome Alanna, Daughter of Eve. I trust your journey was uneventful. Do you know of the prophecy?"

When he spoke, everyone rose, the teens soon after. They replied with a shake of their heads, unable to find their voices as they looked at the lion. They both feared and loved him at the same time, and therefore, were quite confused. The lion nodded, as if he had expected their answer.

"You did well, Fox. You may continue with your work," he addressed the other animal. The Fox gave another bow.

"Thank you, Great Lion," he answered, then turned to exit the way he had come. The Lion turned back to the humans, tail slowly swaying side-to-side. Blinking, he looked at the unmoving crowd, and with a slight nod, they continued on with their hustle and bustle, gentle murmurs filling the silence. The lion looked upon them again, and the two teens couldn't meet his intense gaze. He suddenly gave what appeared to be a soft smile, and Alanna exhaled, abruptly realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"You're not very dressed for the weather, are you?" he observed, causing the two to smile back. Aslan looked to two near centaurs. "Oreius, Hafaald," he commanded, motioning for them to come. They obeyed, and Alex and Alanna saw two half human – half horse creatures walk up to them, giving a small bow. The male had long, black hair and fierce, dark eyes. His bare chest led to the black of his horse body. The female's horse half was a tawny brown, matching her curly hair. Her green eyes twinkled when she smiled at the humans, but her hands wrapped themselves in her brown shirt as she looked upon the lion.

_I guess everyone's unnerved by him,_ Alanna thought, looking back at Aslan and resisting the urge to wring her hands together as well. She looked at Alex and found him staring at the centaurs in amazement. She elbowed him.

"Stop staring," she chastised in a whisper. He tore his eyes away from the mythological creatures and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry. I never thought I'd see a real centaur, let alone this close."

"Find appropriate clothes for the Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve, and feed them as well," Aslan ordered the centaurs. "Then, you may come into my tent we have much to discuss," he finished, addressing the humans this time. With a gentle nod and something resembling a smile he turned and walked back into his tent.

The teens exchanged glances and let themselves be led away, Alex by Oreius, and Alanna by Hafaald. Both had a feeling that all this – the new land, the fox, the encampment, and the lion – was only the beginning.


End file.
